Nature Cat: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2020 film [https://naturecatfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Nature_Cat:_The_Movie Nature Cat: The Movie]. Teaser trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows New Line Cinema logo) (Shows PBS Kids logo) Cuts to the camera zooming in very fast to the Earth.) Narrator: In the suburbs.... (Fades from white to clips of Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy going in a circle, Nature Cat climbing up the trees, swinging through the breeze, dancing while playing his lute, he and his friends surfing through a wave, swinging through the trees and jumping in the leaves, while the instrumental version of the theme song plays in the background) (Clip then shows Nature Cat jumping onto a vine and swinging through it.) Narrator: One house cat..... (Shot of blue zooming, fades from white to a shot of Nature Cat's face.) Narrator: ...comes to the big screen. (The Nature Cat logo is shown on a green background with the words "THE MOVIE" shown in a Carton Six font, while the instrumental version of the theme song plays in the background.) Text: A NEW NATURE ADVENTURE, THE SAME HOUSE CAT Text: IN THEATERS SUMMER 2020. IN REAL D 3D AND 2D IN SELECTED THEATERS Narrator: Nature Cat: The Movie Narrator: Coming Summer 2020. (Cuts to the camera zooming out very fast out of the Earth.) (Cuts to black.) Teaser trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (We see the Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema logos next to each other) Hal: I think I saw a dog, I think I'm having one of those mirages, and this one's a beauty. (Hal then stops and sees Hayley.) ("I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner begins playing) (Hal and Hayley then look at each other romantically, and then Hal gets hearts in his eyes, his tail wags, and his mouth drools.) (Cut to the Nature Cat: The Movie logo.) Narrator: Nature Cat: The Movie. Text: July 17, 2020 Narrator: In theaters July 17, 2020. (Cuts to black.) Theatrical trailer 1 Theatrical trailer 2 Theatrical trailer 3 Theatrical trailer 4 THX Trailer (Ronald begins to walk from the left in a black background, as the THX "Deep Note" begins playing.) Ronald: Where am I? And what's that sound? (The THX logo then falls in front of him, startling Ronald, as the music continues. Suddenly, Nature Cat then pops out.) Nature Cat: Hey Ronald, (starts yelling) IS THIS GETTING LOUD? CAN YOU HEAR ME? (Ronald is blown away and Nature Cat laughs.) (The screen then says "THE AUDIENCE IS LISTENING", with the URL below. Ronald then peeks out for a bit, before the screen fades to black.) Theater policy trailer (The policy trailer opens up with Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy walking into either Cinemark, AMC, or Regal.) Nature Cat: Greetings nature lovers! I'm sure you're all excited for my movie! Squeeks: Me too! Hal: Me three! Daisy: Me four! Before we watch the film, let's discuss the rules in the theater. Nature Cat: Remember, refreshments are available in the lobby. There, you can get popcorn, drinks, and other great treats! Hal: Yum! Squeeks: Also, be sure to keep the theater clean by disposing the trash into the containers. That's best to save the environment! Hal: Plus, gift certificates are available for any special occasion! Tah-dee! Daisy: And remember, please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cellphones. (Silences her smartphone) Plus, no texting during the movie. Nature Cat: And one last thing..... All: Enjoy the movie! (The four friends go into the room and sit in the theater seats to start watching the movie.) (The words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" are shown on the movie screen.) (Fade to black.) Category:Nature Cat